When presenting content to 3D displays, whether stereoscopic, autostereoscopic, multi-layer display (MLD) system, or any other such technology, often there is a need to render 3D content. However, rendering infinitely deep scenes is not practical for most use cases, as this often forces the display to act as a ‘window’ into another scene. For example, if the display acts as a ‘window’ onto a virtual scene, the composition of the final image can vary greatly as the display is viewed from different angles (see e.g., FIG. 2A).
This is often resolved by opting to render static content instead of a fully 3D scene, or ensuring that the scene is physically thin so the parallax is low enough to not severely impact the consistency and comprehension of the scene. The former creates unnaturally fixed content that is viewpoint-independent but perspective accurate, while the latter suffers from significantly reduced perspective cues (i.e. perspective lines, size, etc.) despite being dynamic.